The Disease
by TheShadowTracker
Summary: In this story Hiccup and the gang set out to save trader Johann's life, or so they think. What Alvin has in store for them could risk the lives of everyone on Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story on this account, and i have not written a story in quite some time. So please no hate, I know this is bad. Anyways i wont make too many chapters for this, i might not continue it.**

* * *

Hiccup was staring out his bedroom window, waiting. Waiting for his best friend Toothless to get back from flying. Hiccup had made an artificial tail for Toothless that allowed him to fly with no help, and Toothless loved it. In fact, he loved it so much that he would fly for hours without Hiccup enjoying his freedom again. Hiccup was daydreaming about Astrid again, imagining himself married to her and having their own home. He imagined their family eating at a table talking about day to day things. His thoughts were interrupted by his father, Stoick the vast, yelling at him from downstairs. At first Hiccup was bothered by his fathers yelling, but then he noticed the panic in his voice. Hiccup jumped up as Toothless landed in front of the home and he ran down the stairs, his artificial leg squeaking along the way. "What is it dad!?" Hiccup yelled. "Hurry, go with your friends on your dragons and get out to the sea, trader Johann's ship is on fire!" "How? What happened?" "Apparently he was attacked by someone, we dont have all the details yet, NOW GO!" Hiccup ran outside and jumped on his dragons back. Toothless had overheard Stoick and was ready to fly. "Lets go get Astrid and the gang bud.". Toothless ran into a sprint and took off, leaving Stoick standing in the doorway.

They did not have to fly far to find the group, as they were all training at Berks arena. They flew in and Hiccup yelled, "Get your asses on your dragons, trader Johann's ship is on fire!". They all mounted their dragons and flew out of the arena, followed by Hiccup. "Wheres he at Hiccup, the docks?" asked Snootlout. "No, somewhere out in the sea. We need to fly north a ways to find him, he just left this morning." " Theres no way he could have gotten far in 3 hours, we should find him soon." said Astrid. Hiccup took point on Toothless and they all followed him out to sea. "Oh, and he might have been attacked by someone, we still dont know yet." said Hiccup. "Why are we doing this? He is probably dead." said Tuffnut. Ruffnut agreed and claimed that they had better things to do. "So you dont feel like saving someone today you idiots, how would you feel if that were you guys?" asked Snotlout. "If it were us, we wouldn't need help, we are too good to be attacked by some pirate scum" "Enough fighting you guys, we need to find him." said Hiccup. Fishlegs noticed a large cloud of smoke ahead and pointed it out to the group. As they came closer they saw that the boat had few fires left and the ship was rapidly taking on water.

"Ok guys, that boats not going to hold much so we have to get off and let the dragons circle over head." Hiccup said. Hiccup noticed another boat near Trader Johann's. Toothless flew close and Hiccup Jumped off, followed by Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut & Tuffnut, and finally Fishlegs. There was no sign of trader Johann. "Ok guys we need to check below deck. He might be down there gathering his things." As they headed down they noticed it was eerily dark. No lamps were lit at all and there was no sign of Johann. "Help!" a voice rang out in the dark. The group rushed forward into the darkness and tried to find the person. "I found him!" "Where?" "Over here you idiot." " Shut it Snotlout." Said Hiccup. "Snotlout?" "Ruffnut?" "Tuffnut?" "Anyone?" "Im here, coughed Astrid." Hiccup heard a thump and someone collapsing to the floor. "ASTRID! Are you OK!?" "Oh Shit" He turned to run out of the ship, but he felt something hard hit the back of his head. As he was slipping into unconsciousness he saw a lamp come on. "Very good, Johann. You were the perfect bait." "Please, let me go now!" "Oh I dont think so, we are not quite done with you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is also short, I am about to leave and i wont be home for hours so i decided to post this now. Did not have much time to review, i will take time next time to make it the best.**

* * *

"Alvin, we have captured the remaining dragon." announced Savage, Alvins right hand man. "It was the nightfury, it came in blasting at us. The thing must have been pissed because it saw us throw its rider into a cell. We eventually got the upper hand and captured it."

"Good. Are all our prisoners locked up and ready for the test yet?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, we just locked up the nightfury, but its making one hell of a noise down there."

"Muzzle it or knock it out, I dont really care. Just shut it up." commanded Alvin.

"Go check on our prisoners, I'm going to the witch we captured to see if our potion is ready yet."

Hiccups eyes opened slowly. He could barely see out of his dark cell, but he could tell he was on outcast island, he remembered Alvin talking to Johann. "TOOTHLESS!?...Anyone?" he yelled.

"Hiccup? Hiccup they have us in separate cells...I haven't heard from anyone else but I can see them in their cells." said Fishlegs.

"Ok, have you seen the dragons? Are they even here?" Asked Hiccup

"Unfortunately, yes. I just saw them take Toothless downstairs into the arena holding cells. I believe they have the other dragons aswell."

"Thanks Fishlegs, if you here anyone else wake up, tell them whats going on. I need to rest for a moment." Hiccup drifted off into a short sleep, trying to figure out a plan of escape. With everyone else, it would be a lot easier.

Toothless was angry, confused, and scared for Hiccups life. He tried everything, blasting the door, screeching, and running around in his cell, but nothing worked. All it ended up doing was getting Alvin's men in his cage and muzzling him, tying him to the ground with chains, and a hammer to the head. One of the men slashed his legs with a rusty dagger. Now Toothless was too weak to stand. He noticed Meatlug, Hookfang and the other dragons in their own separate cells. He started to think of a plan, but tied down, it was useless. He tried sleeping but he was too concerned for Hiccup. He stayed awake until his body forced him to sleep.

"Is the potion ready yet, witch?" asked Alvin.

"I have 2 bottles of it now, one for the vikings, and one for the dragons." she replied.

"And there is no cure, right?"

"Correct, if you use this, it will have terrible effects. You could risk the end of life on your island, and Berks, if you release the subjects there."

"After say, a dragon is infected...could it still fly?" he asked.

"Yes, dragons will still possess the power to fly, but they will be much slower." she hastily replied.

"Now can you let me go? I would like to return to my home." she asked

"Of course, you helped us, now we will help you." As she walked out to leave, Alvin thrust a sword deep into her back.

"Death...to...your...tribe." She whispered before dying. Now Alvin was ready to use the potion on his prisoners.

"Who should I start with...how about the large boy...Fishlegs?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Its still a short one, but I will make longer ones later in the story.**

* * *

6 hours. 6 hours since he saw the group of teens leave Berk. Stoick was starting to get worried, he knew they shouldn't have been gone more than an hour. Stoick headed over to the blacksmiths hut, he needed to find out if anyone had seen his son and friends.

"Gobber, have you seen Hiccup or any of the teens?"

"No, I have not seen any of them since this morning when they all took off towards the north."

"Trader Johann's ship was on fire earlier and I sent them all to help him, but they are not back yet, and I am getting worried." said Stoick.

"Dont worry now Stoick, they are kids and I bet they went off on a flight. Maybe they are training."

"But Gobber, the fire was 6 hours ago, and theres no sign of the ship or the kids!"

"So? They must have saved Johann and his ship sunk. They might have taken him on a ride."

"Gobber, that makes no sense. Even if they did, they would have checked in here first...and I doubt they would be gone that long."

"Ok Stoick, ill tell you what. If they dont show up by sundown, we will send out a search party." replied Gobber.

"Alright Gobber, but I still dont like this. Its not like Hiccup to do something like this. Ill talk to you later Gobber. Oh wait...can you do me a favor Gobber?"

"What do you need Stoick?"

"My old blade is worn and can barely cut butter. I need a new one, by tonight."

"Alright chief, ill have a new sword for you tonight...although I dont know why you would cut butter with a sword." said Gobber, not understanding the joke.

"No Gobber I meant...oh nevermind. See you tonight."

Truthfully, Gobber was very worried about the kids. There had been rumors spreading like wildfire through the village that the outcasts had attacked Johann's ship. Even if Gobber did not believe it, he was still disturbed by the idea of the Outcasts being close to Berk. He shook the idea out of his head that the Outcasts had captured Hiccup, he was too smart for them. But then again, where were the kids? He would have to think about who to bring on the search party if it came to that. He might have to bring some tame dragons to help look. He hoped they were alright, he did not want to find them hurt, or worse.

Mildew was happy. He was happier than he had been in a long time. His day started out terrible, a Gronckle had eaten his entire field of cabbage, and then he tripped and broke his toe. But early in the day he saw trader Johann on the coast heading towards Berk. Then he saw an Outcast ship approaching Johann's. He saw the Outcast's loading wood, hay, and other burnable things on the deck. He saw them light the piles and watched the ship burning. Eventually he saw the dragon riders fly out and board the ship, but by then the ship was smoldering. After watching the dragons circle, he noticed the outcast ship was nowhere to be seen. Then they came back, and knocked all the dragons out of the sky with catapulted nets except for the nightfury. The nightfury dodged all the attacks but eventually flew back to Berk, probably to hide. Mildew saw the kids being loaded on the ship along with the dragons. Finally the outcasts set the ship ablaze again and sailed away after it had sunk. Now he was happy because there were no more evil teens, or their annoying pets. He saw Toothless fly after the Outcasts and laughed. "Damn dragons going to get itself killed...good.". He had a great morning, now all he had to do was keep the whole thing a secret.


	4. Update

Update: I will be continuing this story either on Saturday or Monday. Sorry to the few people who reviewed and followed this story, between work, and my life, i forgot about this story. But yes, i will be returning this weekend when i have some spare time. Thanks you 3 people! Lol. I plan on having at least 2 more chapters out this weekend.


	5. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I found some spare time today to get a chapter in. Its short, but it helps me get into the next chapter. I might be making a new story today, about Borderlands 2, but we will see. So enjoy!**

* * *

Fishlegs could not see a thing in the darkness of the cell. He couldn't think of anyway this could get worse. They had already beaten him, taken away his dragon, and hurt all his friends. He noticed the hallway in the cave start to light up, someone was coming! He backed far into the corner, as if it would hide him from his enemies. The light got closer and closer until finally it stopped in front of his cell.

Savage unlocked the door and slowly opened it. The rusting metal screeching loudly in the night. He saw Fishlegs cowering in the corner and almost burst out laughing at how pathetic he looked. Alvin brushed him aside and walked towards the boy.

"Fishlegs, you look weak, would you like a healing potion?" Asked Alvin.

Fishlegs didn't know what to say, but he was in unbelievable pain. He nodded. And in an instant he knew it was a trick.

"Good, even if you said no, we would have forced you to drink it."

Alvin held out a small portion of the witches potion in a small bottle to Fishlegs. When Fishlegs did not accept it, he forced it into his hand. He drew his sword and held it to his neck.

"Drink it boy, or ill make it so you can never drink again." Prodding his sword into Fishlegs neck as to extend his statement.

Fishlegs drank it, and regretted it immediately. The thick liquid slid down his throat, burning as it went. When it hit his stomach, it felt like it exploded. He fainted from the pain.

Alvin was surprised at first. Not at the boy passing out, he knew he was weak and the witch did mention a pain at drinking the potion, but he was surprised at the potion. When the boy swallowed it, his neck began glowing a bright green, as it slid down, his stomach was glowing. It kind of disturbed Savage, but Alvin couldn't care less. He swiftly turned around and headed towards the door.

"Two days. Two days until our plan will start coming to action." Murmured Alvin as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

It was decided then. The sun had set, and there was no sign of the teens. Gobber had gone around town and asked everyone. They needed to look for them. But where was the question.

"Gobber, have you set up a search team?" Asked Stoick.

"I got a team of 30 vikings, 10 to a boat. I also have two dragons for each team." Gobber replied.

"Got a leader for each boat?" Stoick asked.

"You on the lead boat, Spitelout on the second boat, and me on the third." Gobber said.

"Good enough, what about the dragons?"

"A couple of Gronkles, Monstrous Nightmares, and a deadly Nadder. I suppose you want Thornado on your boat?" Gobber asked.

Thornado. Damn, in the confusion of the day, he had completely forgotten about his dragon.

"Of course Gobber, ill take the Deadly Nadder too." Stoick said.

"Its settled then. Now we need to talk about where to look." Gobber said.

"Well I think we can exclude any small islands nearby, no reason for them to go there. We need to start near the small island Johanns ship was seen burning at. See if theres any clues there." Stoick explained.

"Alrighty then. The teams are loaded up, and all you need to do is get Thornado, and we can leave."

Stoick pulled out the small wooden whistle Hiccup had given him. He blew it, and moments later, Thornado was standing in front of him. They all walked to the docks and set out.

* * *

**This is probably the shortest and worse chapter of this story yet. Its so hard for me to think of anything for this story, I have some serious writers block. My other story is much easier for me to write. I will continue with that one, and take a break from this one. Im not abandoning it, just leaving it alone for awhile. Sorry everyone.**


End file.
